Has the Chosen One found the One?
by always-unwritten
Summary: Harry and Ginny's relationship revealed in the Daily Prophet. Post DH, please please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Harry and Ginny's relationship being revealed through an "exclusive" in the daily prophet**

Potter and Weasley Romance Confirmed!

It's the confirmation we've all been waiting for! Harry Potter (18) and Vice Minister Weasley's daughter, Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley (17), are indeed an item. This confirmation comes after months of speculation of a possible relationship between the two. The debate started after the annul Ministry ball back in July where Potter and Weasley were seen by each others side all night and our spies saw them dancing closely. At the time though their friends and family denied it.

'It's complete bull" said George Weasley (21) said at the time of questions about his sister and Potter.

Now we can confirm their romance with the exclusive pictures (see page 8) of Potter and Weasley in Hogsmeade on the weekend of October 17th. Those who saw the couple in Hogsmeade said the two couldn't have looked more in love.

"They were very sweet. It seems like they have been together for years, not months!" said Madame Rosmerta of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

But not everyone is thrilled over the new couple, Potter's ex-girlfriend Cho Chang (19) and many fan girls of the boy wonder are seething with jealousy. While insiders tell us that Chang, a nice girl but extremely clingy, and the fan girls are in denial of the relationship.

"It doesn't exist" said fan girl Romilda Vane (16) when asked about the relationship.

Our team dug up information about the couple and can reveal exclusively that they were together back in May of 1997, prior to the death of Albus Dumbledore. Insiders tell us that was a main reason for their split.

" He [Potter] realized it wasn't safe anymore without Dumbledore. He didn't want her to get hurt" said the source, who will remain unnamed. "They didn't really breakup, they just postponed their happily ever after, you know?"

This is surely a super star couple in the making and with the rumors of Weasley going on to play professional Quidditch next year, their profile will only increase. Insiders of the industry reveal that Weasley has scouts watching her every game.

" Ireland and Hollyhead are both interested" our source snitched "There might be a bidding war at the end of the season"

There are no doubts about Potter's career, he is finishing up his one year auror training before being officially accepted into the department in which he was invited into without any training but, being modest, Potter insisted on some sort of training.

"He didn't want to step on anyone's toes in the department by skipping training, he wants to do things fair" said Minister Shacklebolt at a press conference in August.

Careers aren't the only thing this couple has going for them, adding to their super star status is their gorgeous looks. With Potter's famous messy black hair, stunning green eyes, and strong body he is easily one of the sexiest men in the country. While Weasley with her long fiery red hair, dark brown eyes, and plump lips is quite beautiful herself.

"They definitely are a good looking couple" said Potter's former classmate Seamus Finnegan, "especially Ginny, lots of guys like her but she'd never betray Harry" he said when leaving Gringotts in London.

Seems like Potter's already in with her family too. He's known the Weasley's since his first year of Hogwarts when he became best friends with Ron Weasley (18).

"They love him [harry] like he's their own son" said a source close to the Weasley clan "Ron and Harry are still best friends, of course it was weird at first but Ron wouldn't trust anyone with his little sister but Harry."

Ron also has someone to distract him from his best friend and little sister's relationship, in May he began dating long time friend Hermione Granger who was rumored to have dated Harry back a few years.

"No, that definitely never happened, he's like my brother!" said Hermione during an interview with fashion magazine GLAMOUR back in June.

Blair Burke- Head of Gossip and Entertainment at The Daily Prophet.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a newspaper article (on fanfiction) so I hope you like it! I have always picture Harry as Adam Brody and Ginny as Rachel Bilson, as you may have guessed I'm an OC fan. So just to give you some insight as to how I view Harry and Ginny physically there ya go. I will be updating Back Through the Veil this weekend so check that too. Please Review and Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
